<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginning to End by Nobodii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131447">Beginning to End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii'>Nobodii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hulk (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anger Management, College, Courting Rituals, Cringey sex scene, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Loki (Marvel), Panic Attacks, Unresolved Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is thrown off his axis when he gets a new roommate. </p><p>Between falling behind in his studies, a fragile scholarship and money problems his stress keeps rising to concerning levels.</p><p>He never would have thought it would've been said roommate's brother who helped steady him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Frigga | Freyja, Bruce Banner &amp; Loki, Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross (past), Bruce Banner/Thor, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginning to End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING:<br/>Panic attacks<br/>Implied/Referenced Abuse</p><p>Thanks to my beta for beta reading this ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was either born an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Omegas were of the highest status, most Omegas belonging to wealthy or comfortable households. Omegas were privileged. If you didn’t have the means to take care of your Omega child, they were sent to another household or a prestige boarding school.</p><p> </p><p>Omegas were always well taken care of, their needs catered to, their wants acknowledged and met. Mistreating an Omega was punishable by life imprisonment in the worst case scenarios. </p><p> </p><p>There were still minorities, though. Black Omegas faced their own discrimination. The same thing for fat, female, latin, or poor Omegas. Omegas as a group were treasured and considered precious, but one's status as an Omega had little to do when race and size came into the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce considered himself lucky compared to those Omegas. He was aware of his privilege, both as an Omega and as a white male. His life wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t drowning in his own money, he wasn’t spoiled rotten, but he could’ve had it much worse.</p><p> </p><p>His mother and aunt could’ve been abusive, his aspirations could’ve been shut down and rejected, he could've been denied choices, but he wasn’t. He didn’t have it easy but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been.</p><p> </p><p>Things could always be worse.</p><p> </p><p>That was Bruce’s mantra. The only thing that kept him afloat as he threatened to drown in an ocean of anxiety, depression and rage. So much fucking rage. Twenty-two years and Bruce still barely had a hold on the anger that seemed to always be bubbling under the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had anger issues. He was aware of that, even if he’d never been clinically diagnosed. </p><p> </p><p>He believed he had reason to be angry. His life had been...violent. His life <em> was </em> violent. He’d dealt with a lot of loss and grief at a young age and he’d never fully processed it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t particularly mind being an Omega. It came with its highs and lows. He was respected, cared for, cherished by the general public. But the heats, the high fertility rate, the lust in Alphas’ eyes, the pheromones and instincts; they weren’t ideal.</p><p> </p><p>Still, being an Omega didn’t get in the way of him going to college, so it was definitely one of his more manageable hindrances.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of college, Bruce was falling behind in his studies. He only had one major, and he was riding on a full-scholarship, so falling behind was detrimental. </p><p> </p><p>He was falling behind and struggling to catch-up because he’d gotten a new roommate. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed in an Omega dorm, and had had the room to himself for his first year, but sometime during his first semester’s second year someone else moved in. They didn’t talk to each other outside of a few pleasantries; Bruce too caught up in his studies and Loki...well Loki didn’t care about making friends with Bruce. He’d made that explicitly clear after the first prank he pulled on Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Loki had said it was nothing but some harmless fun, but Bruce didn’t find waking up to green hair <em> ‘harmless’ </em> . Reasonably, Bruce was not happy. He’d very calmly explained to Loki that <em> ‘no, I do not find you dying my hair during my sleep fun or harmless. Don’t do it again.’ </em> . Loki agreed, smirking as he promised <em> ‘to never dye your lovely locks another lovely shade.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>After that event, Bruce went back to his studies and Loki went back to ignoring Bruce. It would’ve been fine if Loki hadn’t taken to ignoring Bruce quite so literally.</p><p> </p><p>Few weeks later, his class having ended early, Bruce had entered his room only to find none other than Alpha Tony Stark fucking Loki into his mattress. Bruce was quick to close the door, for he was not a voyeur, but he had nowhere to go. </p><p> </p><p>So, naturally, he waited outside the room until they were done humping each other. Which for some damn reason took nearly an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Stark left looking fucked out and satisfied, Loki in the same state when Bruce entered the room. It stunk of sex and semen and Bruce hated every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>Another reason he was falling behind, ladies and gentlemen.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at everything but the mess Loki had made and the cum dribbling out of his ass, Bruce cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, keep that out of our room. Or at the very least warn me beforehand.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki hummed, waving off Bruce’s protests as he got ready to shower. Bruce was visibly irritated, his jaw clenched and his fingers twitching, but he didn’t push the issue. He didn’t have the patience nor the time to deal with Loki, not with midterms around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted to keep a sense of civility between them. They were going to be roommates for a handful of years and the last thing Bruce needed was to be on tense terms with him.</p><p> </p><p>So they went back to routine. Bruce studied and Loki fucked off. Then, regrettably, Loki got bored. Deciding Bruce needed a ‘change of pace’, Loki shaved off Bruce’s hair and threw out his whole fucking wardrobe. The one, the only, Loki Odinson.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was furious. You would be too if you woke up to find yourself bald and lacking your own clothing. He liked his clothes thank you very much, and he didn’t have the means to buy new ones.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had an episode. And he was doing so well, almost half a year without an incident. Loki broke that streak. Bruce threw things, yelled, screamed, tore things, punched things, punched people. Well that’s what Loki said he did. He never remembered his episodes. It was like a blackout.</p><p> </p><p>He was arrested. Well they both were, it was more of a fight than a beat-down. Thank <em> God </em> Loki knew how to fight and had no qualms doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Loki, surprisingly, didn’t press charges despite the fact his face was covered in bruises, but Bruce would forever have that arrest on his report. And his scholarship was threatened. One more disciplinary problem or less than stellar grade and he was done for. It wasn’t fucking fair.</p><p> </p><p>But it could be worse.</p><p> </p><p>At the very least though, despite lacking remorse, Loki replaced his lost wardrobe with new, cleaner clothes (even though they weren’t his style and fit too well, he was grateful) and agreed to leave Bruce alone.</p><p> </p><p>That only lasted for so long. They did share a room, afterall.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you majoring in?” Loki had asked out of the blue, one day.</p><p> </p><p>“....Biochemistry.” Loki hummed thoughtfully, the room falling back into a comfortable silence. It was about another week or so when Loki started conversation again.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you much better with long hair.” Loki had idly commented, staring at Bruce with a calculated eye.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I.” Bruce had replied, unable to keep the spite out of his voice. Not that he tried. Loki could think fuck all for all he cared. </p><p> </p><p>Loki had smirked, nodding his head before going back to his book. It was only the following week that Bruce was the one to talk first. He’d just gotten back from a delayed class and he was not in the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that...are you in heat?” Bruce had asked. Loki looked up from where he was lazing on the bed. It was odd. He didn’t think he’d ever actually seen Loki do work. He was always reading books of fiction or history but Bruce had never actually seen him do schoolwork.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not yet. I don’t wear suppressants.” He didn’t wear suppressants...that actually explained a lot. As difficult as it made Bruce’s life, he wasn’t going to ask Loki to start. The other Omega must have had a reason for going bare.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...okay...do you uhm...okay.” Bruce stammered, deciding last minute to leave Loki to himself. He could tolerate the scent of sweet, fertile Omega in heat. It shouldn’t trigger his own if his suppressants do their job.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce could prepare to have to smell that for a while, Bruce could prepare for the upcoming mood swings and cravings.</p><p> </p><p>What Bruce didn’t prepare for, however, was Loki’s brother. Let’s address that. </p><p> </p><p>First off, since when did Loki have a fucking brother? Second, Loki never talked about having a huge, hulking Alpha brother. Why did he never talk about his huge, hulking Alpha brother? Bruce would’ve liked to know. Third, why didn’t Loki warn him that his huge, hulking Alpha brother would be visiting him constantly.</p><p> </p><p>And last, but not least, why was said Alpha talking to Bruce outside of the dorm? Not that Bruce minded, oh no no no, Thor was delightful company. It was just...well Thor didn’t wear suppressants either, and it was quickly becoming a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Thor visited Loki so much that his scent had started to linger in their room. Bruce would come back to the dorm only to be hit with the mix of fertile Omega, virile Alpha and his own muted scent. It was extremely distracting.</p><p> </p><p>Especially since said Alpha was in no way unnattractive and often plagued Bruce’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was nervous when first meeting Thor, thinking he’d get himself in some sort of trouble with the Alpha after beating Loki up. But he was polite about it, saying, <em> ‘You are an Omega.’ </em>. It was one of the few moments Bruce was glad to be an Omega.</p><p> </p><p>When Loki’s heat hit, he was moved to the heat room located on the first floor of the dorm house. Bruce had the room to himself for at least a week. Well he thought he would, but Thor kept coming over, God knows why.</p><p> </p><p>He would sit on Loki’s bed and make conversation with Bruce until he decided to leave. And when Bruce was working, Thor would occupy himself until Bruce was done. It was odd, though not exactly unpleasant, so Bruce let it continue.</p><p> </p><p>“So...Loki pranks everyone?” Bruce had asked one day, as he wrapped up an old assignment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes! In my hometown nobody liked him. Everyone called him the trickster and he would often be on the receiving end of glares and swears.” Thor had answered, leaning forward as he talked to Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“And he just...messes with people for fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He finds amusement in other people’s misery.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Worry not. He has no malicious intent towards you. He likes you.” Bruce couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was probably rude, but really, you would laugh in his situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” Thor insisted, “he told me he finds you intriguing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause he’s spoiled and I beat the shit out of him.” Thor snorted, a smile on his face as he considered Bruce’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. Either way he finds you enjoyable company.” Bruce shook his head, letting the conversation go.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He replied, sending his essay to his teacher.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Banner?” Bruce hummed to let Thor know he was listening, his eyes not straying from the article he was reading. “Would you like to come out for dinner?” </p><p> </p><p>That got Bruce’s attention. Spinning in his chair, he turned to face Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked dumbly. Thor chuckled, smiling kindly at Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“I usually have a birthday dinner with Loki but...he’s rather occupied at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..okay. Birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. October the eighth.”</p><p> </p><p>“And...you want me to go with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-I..yeah. I’d love that.” Shit, he shouldn’t have said love. Goddamnit Banner.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!”</p><p> </p><p>When Bruce heard dinner, he’d assumed a small dinner on campus. Some burgers and fries, maybe a smoothie. He did not, however, expect a fucking restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Thor led the way, claiming a two seater in the back and pulling out the chair for Bruce. It was nice. Thor was nice. He ended up letting Thor order for him, confused and overwhelmed by the menu.</p><p> </p><p>When he assured Thor he had no allergies or preferences, he got a considering look in reply. Apparently he gave off vegetarian vibes? He didn’t really get it, even after Thor explained. Something about his aura and aesthetic?</p><p> </p><p>While they waited for their food, they chatted. It was a fairly easy conversation, soft questions about careers and studies, personal preferences and dislikes. Bruce was comfortable, relaxing into his chair and actively engaging in the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was surprisingly smart. Not that Bruce thought he was stupid, but Thor came off as a brawn over brain kind of guy. Apparently he was majoring in astrology and mythology.</p><p> </p><p>“Biochemistry? You must be very smart.” Thor had commented. Bruce blushed, smiling shyly at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” He had responded.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when they were eating that the topics started to get heavier. Thor asked if Bruce had any siblings and Bruce returned the question.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an elder sister and Loki, who is my younger brother.” Thor hesitated, obviously having more to say. Bruce urged him to continue with a hum, making eye-contact with Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. We don’t really have the best relationship. Any of us. Loki is adopted and when he found out he...well he wasn’t very pleased. I’m simplifying the whole thing, gosh. There were a lot of factors.” Thor sighed, putting his fork down and smiling wryly at Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“His relationship with everyone changed after that. Especially me and father. I’m just glad he still talks to me.” He finished, nodding to himself as he looked across at Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“I also have a...strained relationship with my family. I avoid my father when possible and I haven’t spoken to my aunt in years. My cousin and I...we get along fine, but she’s moved on and is trying to live her own life so I try not to bother her.” Bruce offered, feeling a little bare.</p><p> </p><p>Thor smiled, a silent thanks, and they returned to their meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a significant other?” Thor asked, cutting into Bruce’s chicken when the Omega started to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Not...anymore? No. I had a girlfriend but uh...I broke it off.” Thor raised a questioning eyebrow, urging Bruce to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well. It’s not that we didn’t love each other or anything. She meant and still means a lot to me. It’s just...well he had very different needs and wanted different things from life and I...I didn’t want to hold her back. Or make her wait for me so, I thought it was best we go in different directions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Do you still talk to her?” Thor inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, no. She’s married so I keep out. I mean, I check on her from time to time but we don’t...<em> talk </em>. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a girlfriend. She dumped me though. Something about belonging to two different worlds. It overwhelmed her. Well, that’s what she said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you guys still..talk?” Thor sighed, looking like he was considering his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. She’s still very close with my mother so we’ll see each other sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still…” Bruce paused, phrasing his question in his head, “do you still like her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was, admittedly, sour about our break-up in the beginning, but I’ve moved on.“</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing 10 when they’d finished their food, and they still had yet to leave the restaurant. While he’d had a great time with Thor, talking and eating, he was still exhausted. Social gatherings tended to drain him, and even though it was only one person, Thor was loud and boisterous where Bruce was quiet and calm.</p><p> </p><p>Thor drove Bruce back to his dorm, hesitating on the porch as he sent him inside. With a dazzling smile, Thor brought Bruce’s hand up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles and murmuring <em> ‘until next time’ </em> against them, before descending down the stairs and going back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce’s hand tingled all the way to his room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s heat ended after five days, the Omega taking a bath and a nap first thing.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Bruce had asked, hesitant to encourage Loki but still concerned. He didn’t know if Loki spent his heat on his own or if he had a partner, but either way Bruce wanted to check up.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know you cared.” Loki said around a yawn, turning to face Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I do.” Bruce replied, looking straight at Loki. The other Omega hummed, raising an amused eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine. Stark is a good fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Besides the sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aftercare? I didn’t accept any.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He didn’t accept aftercare? Who the fuck didn’t accept aftercare? Bruce had only ever spent his heats on his own, but even he knew aftercare was essential. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki stared at Bruce with a considering look for nearly five minutes before shrugging and looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a level of vulnerability I’m not ready for.” Bruce nodded, thinking about it even as he turned back to his work. He got where Loki was coming from, though not fully. He couldn’t imagine spending his heat with an Alpha. Not that he knew any Alpha’s to begin with. In fact, he didn’t really know anyone. He didn’t have any friends on campus.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Maybe Bruce should put an effort into building a friendship with Loki. He wasn’t lonely, but it wouldn’t hurt to be on more civil notes with his roommate. </p><p> </p><p>Even if said roommate almost cost him his education...yeah no. Just the reminder had Bruce bristling. So no, he would not be making friends with Loki. Not after all he’d done.</p><p> </p><p>He was willing to become friends with his better half, Thor, though. The elder Odinson was much better company. He was respectful and kind, he avoided making Bruce uncomfortable and always apologised whenever he did.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention he was eye candy. Bruce didn’t blatantly stare, but he did appreciate the body Thor had. And the face. And his hair, he had beautiful hair.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bruce would often find himself staring at a mirror. He’d brush his hand through his short strands of hair and analyse the hair growth or just stare at the dark bags under his eyes or his raw, bitten lips.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty average appearance wise. Nothing outstanding, but he looked wrecked. His eyes were red, his skin dry and pale. He looked exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Between trying to catch up on his studies and worrying about Christmas vacation rolling around the corner, Bruce wasn’t getting much sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He’d have to go back home, the scholarship not covering his living expenses during holidays, and he hated his home. Bruce was on edge, fidgety and distracted and Loki was no help. </p><p> </p><p>“What has your panties in a twist.” Loki asked, smirking from where he lay on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind yourself.” Bruce replied, staring at his calendar as a horrifying truth dawned on him. His heat was going to hit during the vacation. Fuck. The last thing he needed was to go into heat in his father’s company.</p><p> </p><p>It had happened before, when he first presented and he’d never realised how vulnerable an Omega was during heat until then. His father had scoffed in disgust, refusing to help his son. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce had had to get himself both water and food despite being exhausted. He’d had to sit through his father’s lectures and hate while emotionally raw, and had to find his way to a clinic on his own to get suppressants.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken a toll on him physically and mentally, and he vowed to never go through that again.</p><p> </p><p>“Feisty aren’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the mood Loki.” Was all Bruce said as he stared at his calendar, wondering if taking enough suppressants could delay his heat. He’d have to google it. He should google it. He was googling it.</p><p> </p><p>No. The most the suppressants would do is lower the intensity, but he’d still have a heat. Bruce let out a heavy sigh, the reality of his situation catching up to him. </p><p> </p><p>But it could be worse. Yeah, it could be worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Something the matter, Banner?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Bruce insisted, his tone soft and neutral. That was a lie, Bruce’s world was falling apart around him. He was fucked. He was so fucked. He didn’t have any friends he could stay with, and Jennifer had moved a few years go.</p><p> </p><p>Loki hummed thoughtfully, pulling Bruce out of his spiralling thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“In that case, come have lunch with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch...with you?” Bruce must’ve been hearing wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You are free for the rest of the day, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I am. Why are you inviting me to lunch with you?” Loki shrugged, looking far too amused. Bruce thought about it for a second. Lunch with Loki. Surely it wouldn't be too bad. He had some left over allowance for food, and the month was nearing an end. If it’s on campus, it should be in his range of affordability. Plus, he needed a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was going to agree, but as he went to scratch his head and felt the prickles of his short hair, the decision was made for him. This-this man who had almost cost Bruce the one thing he’d ever fought for, his one escape and pleasure in life now wanted to eat with him. No.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Bruce sneered. Loki smirked, as if knowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thor’s gonna be there.” And maybe Bruce did reconsider for a split second, but he had things to deal with, problems to solve and people to avoid. People being Loki.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still a no. I’m busy.” Bruce bit out between clenched teeth, desperate to keep a grip on his anger and despair. The shocked look on Loki’s face helped release some of his tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Busy with what? Do tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could possibly be more important? Are you trying to get laid? I assure you my brother is more than willing to fuck you.” Bruce stared at Loki, unable to comprehend the admission.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, my life doesn’t revolve around you. In fact, you’re a very insignificant part of my life.” That was harsh. Backspace. “Sorry. I didn’t mean...I have better things to do than waste some time with you and your brother.” Much better. “And second, I’m not trying to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you should. Lord knows you're pent up. Do you even masturbate? I bet you’re as dry as the dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking about my sex life. Or lack of one.” Bruce cautioned, groaning as he hid his flushed face from Loki.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. And you need to let loose. Going on a date is not a waste of time.” Bruce just hummed, holding back from mentioning the funds spent and the energy used on a date.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. If you change your mind just call me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have your number.” Bruce informed. Loki groaned, snatching Bruce’s phone from his desk and unlocking it.</p><p> </p><p>“You know my password?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Bruce. It'd be hard not to notice, with how conspicuous you are.” Bruce rolled his eyes, letting Loki put in his number before taking his phone back.</p><p> </p><p>When Loki left for lunch, Bruce decided a walk wouldn’t hurt. Maybe a jog around campus. He’d been slacking on his yoga and exercise after all. But he was tired as shit. Maybe he should just take a nap. No, that would be counter-productive. He’d get nothing done.</p><p> </p><p>If he slept though, he might think clearer. Just a little nap. He’d set an alarm. One hour and then he’d get back to work. Bruce nodded to himself, mumbling under his breath as he set his alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow though, despite always being on alert, Bruce managed to sleep through his alarm. He didn’t hit snooze, he didn’t turn it off then fall back asleep, he slept through the whole damn thing. All annoying ringtones and vibrations.</p><p> </p><p>When Bruce woke up, it was dark outside and Loki was snoring lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Bruce muttered, jumping out of bed and grabbing his computer. It was one a.m. Bruce groaned, glancing at Loki to make sure he was still asleep. “You fucked up, Banner.” He whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>God, he’d overslept. He’d have to rush down the rest of his essay, check with his group to see how far they’d gotten, check his account, figure out his whole heat issue and sort out transport to Ohio. He needed to clear his head but he didn’t have the time. </p><p> </p><p>Finding a compromise, Bruce picked up his laptop and grabbed his phone and headphones, heading out as silently as possible. Bruce was thankful it was Friday and everyone was sleeping in so no one could judge him looking homeless as he aggressively typed at four in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on the porch of his dorm, the quiet scenery and classical music calming his nerves. He adjusted his headset, the earphones hurting from how long he’d been wearing them. </p><p> </p><p>He was getting slow, easily distracted and his eyes drooping. He knew he was tired, and he’d need some sort of boost if he planned to pull an all nighter, but he didn’t drink caffeinated beverages for a reason. Plus, he still had the weekend. He wasn’t in any rush.</p><p> </p><p>Well he was, but maybe he didn’t need to be. Maybe things would resolve themselves. Fuck, he really was tired if he thought things would just go well. He needed to go back inside before he fell asleep. Ah, he never went for a run. Another day.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the sun started to rise, Bruce closed his eyes and settled fully into his bed. He could afford to sleep in. God, he was falling behind, both in school and in keeping up with his personal schedule.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t gone on a run in almost a month, he’d been cutting his yoga sessions short and that was if he even got to doing it, and he had yet to get new suppressants. He still had enough to last maybe a week and a half so it wasn’t too bad. Plus, he’d be going off of them a few days before and the week after his heat. He’d just have to set extra reminders.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Bruce turned off his five a.m alarm, shoving his phone under his pillow and turning until he was comfortable. Even with all the sleep he had gotten before, he was very fucking exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce’s sleep was far from restful. He kept waking up, only to fall back asleep before he was fully conscious and each time it felt like he’d only just gone to bed. By the time Bruce fully and truly woke up, he was more tired than originally.</p><p> </p><p>The room was empty, Loki often spending the whole weekend galavanting and fucking. His sex drive was as disturbing as it was interesting. </p><p> </p><p>Stretching with a yawn, Bruce climbed out of bed and went to bathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Bruce! Geez, I was just coming to check up on you. No one’s seen you for the day.” Omega Parker rambled, smile bright as he looked at Bruce. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Peter. Just slept in.” Bruce reassured, returning Peter’s smile before going into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Mkay! Well uhm, I saved you some of the lunch Steve made. It’s in the microwave so uh yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I’m gonna meet up with Wade though so uhm..have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Bruce sighed, closing the door and taking off his clothes. He waited for the water to heat up before stepping under the hot spray. A pleased sigh passed from his parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>He rarely ever spent more time than necessary in the shower, doing what he needed to do and leaving to continue with his day. Sometimes though, he let himself indulge in the feel of hot water running down his back and through his hair. What was left of his hair at least.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was up to his chest in work, but he couldn’t help but relax under the spray. He’d been so tense lately and he could feel the ache in his muscles now, especially since he’d been skipping his yoga sessions.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice while it lasted, but all things came to an end. And he didn’t want to use all the hot water. Wrapping his towel around his waist, Bruce got out of the shower, making his way back to his room. He was quick to dry and change, sitting at his desk to begin working.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realise how long he’d spent working until Loki was right behind him and listening in to his call. Bruce spun in his chair, shooing Loki away with a flap of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Betty...I know, believe me, I hate to ask this of you...<em> if </em>you have a spare room. No, no pressure it’s fine….I can stay somewhere else yeah...thanks Betty.” Bruce sighed as he ended the call, slouching in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold that thought.” Bruce murmured before Loki could speak, dialing Jen’s number and waiting for her to pick up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bruce? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine...listen I know you moved but do you still have a place in Dayton?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What? No. I sold it since it didn’t make much sense keeping it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Right...right..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I need somewhere to crash for uh...the holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh..oh of course. Did you call Betty?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you know she and Beck moved in together. It’s fine, really, I’ll figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bruce-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day Jen. Love you bye.” Bruce hung up, throwing his phone on the bed and groaning. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something and refusing to acknowledge Loki, who was without a doubt smirking.</p><p> </p><p>He should still have some money from his savings, maybe he could stay in a motel for his heat and then go back home. No, that’d raise questions and was too risky. Motels had shitty security at best.</p><p> </p><p>It was a shaky plan at best. He could spend his heat with someone, but he didn’t know any trust-worthy and interested Alphas. And he wasn’t going to willingly put himself in a vulnerable position with a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere to crash?” Loki asked, reminding Bruce that Loki had indeed returned to their room. Bruce hummed an affirmative, getting out of his seat and stretching.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re back early.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s evening, Banner. Besides that, you don’t have somewhere to stay?” Loki pressed, his eyes following Bruce as he walked around the room, stretching his legs. Evening, huh. It made sense once Bruce took in the heat in his stomach. He must’ve forgotten to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I just….I’m looking for somewhere better.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with where you’re staying?” Bruce shrugged in reply, unwilling to go into his family issues with someone who wouldn’t hesitate to use it against him. Loki hummed, the look that meant he was thinking falling over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce, unwilling to be pulled into Loki’s game, left him alone. He had better things to worry about than what prank Loki was planning.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t you just stay with us?” Bruce snorted in reply, sending an amused glance at Loki before returning to his pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Banner. It’s a journey away but so is Ohio.” Bruce stared at Loki for a tense moment, pondering whether it was a prank or a genuine offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Complete honesty, do you mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Loki responded without a moment’s hesitation. Bruce let out a breath of relief, stressed laughter rising up his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God Loki, if you’re fucking with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm your tits. I’m not playing a prank on you or anything.” Bruce dropped himself onto his bed, cradling his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why what? Is it so hard for you to comprehend generosity and kindness?”</p><p> </p><p>“From you? Yes. I’m serious, Loki. Why?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I am allowed to care for the wellbeing of my roommate, am I not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Bruce sighed, dropping the topic. “Where..uhm..where exactly is your home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Iceland.” And yes, maybe Bruce did choke on his spit for a bit, but he’s allowed a judgement free moment, okay? Bruce didn’t even know if he had the funds for Ohio, much less Iceland. God, he hated himself sometimes. Most times. All the time.</p><p> </p><p>“I..I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why? You were fine just a second ago.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes well that was before I knew you were talking about a seven hour flight, which I, for one, can not afford.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said anything about..you’re our guest Banner. Guest. We fund you.” Loki insisted, not looking up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think of us as...a sponsor. Or of Thor as a sugar daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay first, just no. Second, are you implying that you’ll pay for my travel expenses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I am quite wealthy.” Wow okay. Just out there like that. Okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Wealthy or not, I can’t cost you like that when you’re already offering to shelter and feed me.” Loki looked uncomfortable, his face pulled into a grimace and his eyes focusing elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well...that’s just fine. Listen, we’re leaving on the last day of school and we’ll be staying for the full three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? ‘Cause I’ve already told Thor and he’s talking to mother at the moment. They expect you to be there, Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to guilt me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I don’t try. Is it working though?” Loki asked, a mischievous smirk stretching his lips. Bruce sighed, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was agreeing to, and surely, once he’d slept well and had less things on his mind he’d regret it. That was for future Bruce to deal with, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The weight of Bruce’s decision started to hang over his head the next day. He was going to impose on a family, steal their food and money and do what in return? He had no money or skills to offer. He didn’t know the people he’d be staying with besides Thor and Loki, which, admittedly, worried him.</p><p> </p><p>He was so worthless. So useless and ungrateful. Fuck did he hate himself. He’d rather be hit with a car and die than have to deal with the fuckfest life had given him. </p><p> </p><p>It was Sunday, so he had no classes to attend, and after pulling another all-nighter he decided he needed a walk. No Loki, no stress, no work. Just him and his music.</p><p> </p><p>Well it was supposed to be just him and his music, but stress was embedded into his soul. Also Thor.  </p><p> </p><p>Thor had been running when he saw Bruce and decided to fall into an easy jog beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you would be spending the holidays with us? I am most delighted, Omega Bruce. It is not everyday we have friends over.” And Thor had no right to sound so happy and cute. He had no right to give Bruce the impression that he mattered. Fuck Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“That might have to do with living in Iceland.” Bruce replied dryly, looking up at Thor with an amused glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...I guess...I haven’t taken that into consideration.” Bruce snorted, shoving down the underlying feeling of jealousy and hatred. He wished he could be as comfortable in his skin and money. Wished he could be so at ease he didn’t take every single thing into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way, I am glad you’ve chosen to stay with us. I’ve been meaning to approach you for a while but my confidence has been slipping.” Thor finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Approach me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Befriend you. Sorry, sometimes I have trouble with the vocabulary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s fine I just...befriend me? For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your company? Loki is not the only one fascinated by your intelligence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” And yeah, maybe Bruce had to remind himself that he wasn’t as horrible as his father liked to call him, but it’s not his fault. You grow up hearing something your whole life you’re bound to believe it. Right? Or is he just weak? Is his father right?</p><p> </p><p>“Curious.” Thor said teasingly, nudging Bruce and essentially breaking him out of a spiral before one began.</p><p> </p><p>“I...well I honestly thought we were friends already?” God, Banner, why couldn’t he shut the fuck up. <em> ‘Thought we were friends already hyuuu’. </em> Someone needed to shoot him so he could stop embarrassing himself. “I mean-well we had dinner and I...well I assumed. I don’t really have dinner with uh anyone so-well maybe you do I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I thought we were friends too. But Loki said I’m too...straightforward.” Thor reassured, smiling kindly down at Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it makes you feel better, I like your straightforwardness.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Bruce was dirt poor. He already knew that, don’t get him wrong, but he expected at least enough money to cross some things off his personal to-do list. He’d have to apply for another part-time job.</p><p> </p><p>He made getting suppressants his priority and tried to split the rest of his funds into food or travel (because for some fucking reason they didn’t have a library on campus). He only had a few days before he, Loki and Thor went to Iceland so he should be able to scrape by until then. He’d get a job during the vacation, full-time, so he could get some extra finances.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are your chats empty?” Loki asked from his sprawl on Bruce’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop going through my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Loki hummed, in blatant dismissal. Frankly, Bruce was too tired to fight it, especially with the mental math he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thor’s coming over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…?” Don’t get him wrong, Bruce appreciated the heads up. He usually had to prepare himself to be assaulted by unmuted Alpha pheromones, not to mention his steadily growing attraction for said Alpha, but it was uncharacteristic for Loki to give him any kind of warning. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce knew better than to look a horse in its mouth, though. A gift in its mouth? A horse in its gift mouth? He should google it. He was googling it. He googled it. <em> ‘Look a gift horse in the mouth’. </em> Why was that so hard?</p><p> </p><p>Before Bruce was ready, Thor was barging in, all sweaty and big smiles and-</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fuck are you in rut?” Bruce yelped in surprise, covering his nose with his hand and glaring at Thor. He felt guilt course through veins at the hurt expression so openly displayed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Am I..is it bothering you? It just started, it shouldn’t be too bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not-you don’t use suppressants.” Bruce explained, resisting the urge to kneel at Thor’s feet and submit, swallowing the drool building in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Thor responded, confusion written clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce is used to muted scents, Thor. You’re overwhelming him.” Loki helpfully supplied when Bruce failed to voice his distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I see. My apologies. Open a window?” Thor suggested. Loki scoffed from his seat on Bruce’s bed as Bruce rushed to do just that. He opened the window, desperately swallowing breaths of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Bruce mumbled when he wasn’t out of his mind with lust. He realised he was being rude, but there wasn’t much to be done. It was either that or grovel at Thor’s feet and he had dignity goddammit. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah no hard feelings, Omega. I often forget the cultural differences.” Oh right. Thor was European. Bruce had forgotten as well.  Bruce had also forgotten Thor’s fondness for calling him ‘Omega’. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind, Thor never said it mockingly and he’d made it clear that he didn’t only see Bruce as a breeding machine. Still, it caught him off-guard and caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Butterflies he didn't want to think about. He was thinking about it. Okay, yes, maybe he did have a bit of a crush on Thor. No big deal, right? Wrong. While his mind taking an interest into Thor wasn’t a problem, the fact that his body decided to join the party was.</p><p> </p><p>He’d had too many thoughts and dreams that resulted in a wet spot in his boxers and sexual tension. He refused to entertain the arousal coursing through his body in the moments, and left his sex feel neglected. Which of course did not help him. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of not helping, the smell of Thor’s rut was still fresh in his mind and he could already feel his body reacting. He was glad he was still on his suppressants, though he worried Thor’s rut would throw him into an early heat. </p><p> </p><p>He had already started to feel the cramps and the heightening in his sexual drive would explain it. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Loki pulled him out of his panicking thoughts with a snap of his fingers, sending an amused smirk his way. Fuck him and his stupid smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry what was that?” Bruce asked, realising he’d missed a part of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well you texted and said you needed help packing, so I was wondering where to start.” Thor repeated, a kind smile on his face. God, what was with that man and eye-contact?</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t...” Bruce trailed off, glancing at Loki who looked far too satisfied with himself. Prick. “Right...yeah I...yeah. Uh pants. Yeah I...pants.” Why the fuck would he need help packing? It isn't that hard. He’s only going to be there for a few weeks, not to mention he doesn’t have that many personal belongings. Bruce doesn’t know what Loki is trying to pull and he doesn’t know how he feels about it.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the smile Thor sent his way would be worth whatever shenanigans Loki pulled. Unless it was detrimental to his college career. As Thor turned his back, Bruce and Loki had a silent argument.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘What the fuck?’ </em> Bruce mouthed to Loki.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘You need to get laid.’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Oh fuck you.’ </em> Bruce flipped Loki the bird, scowling at the smirk Loki sent his way. Loki said something else, but Bruce couldn’t decipher it and before he had a chance to ask, Thor was turning around again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s odd that I’ve never seen you wear jeans or tights yet you have so many.” Thor commented, sitting next to Loki on Bruce’s bed and folding his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh. Yeah I don’t…” ...<em> have the confidence to wear tight things, </em> “uh yeah. I prefer khakis. Those are from Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense. You should wear them sometime, though. I’m sure they’d be nice.” Thor suggested earnestly, glancing up at Bruce with a smile before he went back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce nodded mutely, trying to swallow the spit gathering in his mouth. Between the smile and the raw smell of sex coming off of Thor, Bruce wasn’t sure if he’d last.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, he was just praying that his cock didn’t start filling out and that he didn’t start leaking slick. The last thing he needed was for the pair of siblings to notice his reaction to Thor’s rut (read: arousal), he’d die of shame should that happen. Although, between his use of suppressants and their untrained nose, he should be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Having grown up with unmuted scents, their noses shouldn’t be sharp enough to read Bruce. Yeah, he’d be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I..uh..forgot to mention.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Thor asked, both him and Loki looking up from what they were doing. Bruce started to fidget with the sleeve of his sweater, uncomfortable under the set of eyes watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“My-” <em> deep breath deep breath deep breath, </em> “My heat is coming up. It’s scheduled sometime next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Thor murmured, his eyes bright and hopeful. Loki snorted from where he was, going back to scrolling through Bruce’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a heat room if that’s what you’re worried about.” The other Omega reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a partner?” Thor asked, looking up at Bruce eagerly. Bruce felt a piece of him crumble on the inside. While he had an obvious attraction towards Thor and he knew Thor well enough to trust him, he wasn’t looking for a friends with benefits arrangement, and he didn’t know if he was willing to try for anything other than close friends. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that kind of development between them.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’ve always gone through them alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well we’ll get you sorted out once you’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was nervous as fuck. It was his first day off his suppressants in anticipation of his heat. It was also the day they were leaving. They were on their way to the airport, Thor driving because he was the only one who’d bothered to get a driving license.</p><p> </p><p>Well Loki had one, but it was suspended.</p><p> </p><p>There was music on the radio playing, nothing more than background noise at that point, and Loki and Thor were arguing. They always argued of course, and it always made Bruce uncomfortable, but the conversation topic had set Bruce on edge more than usual.</p><p> </p><p>There was tension in the car, and the aggression pouring off their scents made Bruce nauseous. He would’ve spoken, but between being on the verge of vomiting and lost in a sea of memories, he was unable to do anything other than internally panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fucks-Omega?” At the sound of his nickname, Bruce looked up, making eye-contact with Thor in the rearview mirror. The Alpha looked concerned, the anger bleeding out of his face and scent. All Bruce could do was nod, trying and failing to find his voice as he swallowed back the bile in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you...should I pull over?” Thor suggested, his eyes flicking from the mirror to the road. Bruce shook his head, prompting Thor to continue driving with the flap of his hand. Loki turned off the ac, rolling down his window and allowing fresh air to stream in.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief, resting his head against the window and trying to calm the panic attack that was lingering at the edge of his consciousness. The rest of the drive was silent, Bruce feeling guilty and ashamed in the back. His throat was clogged by shame and embarrassment as he tried to get his luggage from Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“Worry not, Omega. It is my duty as an Alpha.” Thor assured, flexing his bicep to further prove his point and yeah, Bruce was staring. He should tear his eyes away from the muscle. He was going to. Give him a second. Just blink and turn. Squinting his eyes and swallowing the drool once again collecting in his mouth, Bruce turned away with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to get himself under control. What he would do to be back on suppressants. He always hated coming off them, he was too sensitive and impulsive and emotional, but it was the healthiest option.</p><p> </p><p>The plane ride was long as fuck, Bruce sandwiched between Thor and Loki. He wasn’t exactly comfortable. Despite being lean, Loki was tall and tended to loom over Bruce. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not. Not to mention Loki was intimidating when he wanted to be, and as irritated as he was at the moment, he was setting off alarms in Bruce’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Thor. Thor was fucking huge. He was basically a six foot tall wall of muscle with a large presence. His arms were crossed over his chest, his muscles bulging angrily and the scowl on his face wasn’t helping. </p><p> </p><p>So yes, Bruce was uncomfortable. And they were only in the first hour of a seven hour flight.</p><p> </p><p>During the second hour, Thor started playing a game on his phone. Bruce would spot Loki’s face twitch and as the game went on it got worse. That was until Loki spun around to face Thor and spat out with more venom than a <em> fer-de-lance </em> to <em> ‘either stop playing or shut the fuck up’ </em>. It was a build up, so when Loki snapped Bruce was more than ready for it. He’d put his headphones in and slouched until he was under the shoulders of both males.</p><p> </p><p>Thor growled, turning his phone off with more aggression than should be possible.</p><p> </p><p>In the third hour, stewardesses started walking around with menus and offers. Loki flagged down a stewardess, ordering a glass of wine for himself while Thor asked for Scotch. Bruce asked for a bottle of water when Thor insisted he get something, his headphones hanging around his neck so as to not be rude.</p><p> </p><p>It was in the fourth hour that things started to get hectic. Loki had already finished two whole bottles of wine and was quickly making his way through a third one. Thor, tipsy on his own bottle of Scotch was back to playing his game. On full volume. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them had a respectable alcohol tolerance, really, but everyone had their limit. Bruce didn’t drink, but he knew if he did he’d be a lightweight.</p><p> </p><p>He’d offered some of his water on numerous occasions, trying to calm them down before anything started, but they turned him down. Bruce had had a lot of experience with drunk people and it was never good.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when Loki leaned over Thor, smirking at the shortest in the trio, that Bruce felt dread settle in his stomach. As much as Bruce respected Thor, he still acknowledged how impulsive and volatile the Alpha could be. Especially since he’d just come out of his rut.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to get caught in the middle of the siblings’ shenanigans, Bruce got up to go to the bathroom. It was probably one of the best decisions of his life, for when he got back the air was thick with fury and Thor's phone looked cracked. </p><p> </p><p>The fifth hour was when Bruce started to feel jittery. He didn't like violence. Didn't do well in violent or aggressive environments. Between Thor's unwavering rage and Loki's constant prodding, Bruce was starting to feel exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, he'd listen to some classical music and close his eyes to try to calm down, but his battery was dying and he didn't feel comfortable enough closing his eyes. So no, he'd just remain on edge. He was wringing his hands, chewing on his sweater collar, bouncing his leg; all the bad habits he’d forced himself to grow out of.</p><p> </p><p>In the sixth hour Loki got bored teasing both Thor and Bruce and got up to go mess with some innocent civilian. While Bruce was grateful for the reprieve lest he break Loki's nose, he also felt sorry for whoever Loki was torturing. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent between Bruce and Thor, the former just trying to settle within his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologise if we seem tense. Loki and our father do not have…the best relationship. Not to mention our sister." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah it's fine. No need to apologise."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't fine, Omega. I could tell how uncomfortable you were, even without your pheromones. You are our guest and we have not been very good hosts." Thor snapped, grunting in frustration as he squeezed his biceps.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Thor. It really is. I just don't do well in…eurgh...tense environments." </p><p> </p><p>"Then I wish you the best of luck when we land." <em> What?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"What?" All Bruce got in response was a tight lipped smile as Thor sipped his Scotch. </p><p> </p><p>During the seventh hour, the pair seemed to sober up, Thor losing some of the tension in his muscles and Loki relaxing into his seat, diving into his phone. It was odd that it took the whole of a seven hour flight for the two of them to settle down. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce was trying desperately not to focus on what Thor had said, but it wasn't working if his sweaty palms were any indication. God he missed suppressants. </p><p> </p><p>When they landed, there was a limo waiting for them. Yes, a limo. Sorry, Thor and Loki were rich. You didn't know? Well neither did Bruce. Looks like you were both lied to. Well that’s an exaggeration. He knew they had money, just didn’t know they had <em> that </em> much money.</p><p> </p><p>"You…a limo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes. We're very important people over here. We must let our presence be known." And okay. Bruce would expect that kind of statement from Loki, the self important asshole, but not from Thor. He had expectations for Thor. </p><p> </p><p>"....right…" But Bruce knew better than to pick a fight, so he let the subject drop and climbed in after Loki. The drive to their estate, (they had an estate) was relatively silent. They were spread out, having been cramped together for seven hours. </p><p> </p><p>Loki was back on his phone, rapidly typing who Bruce assumed was Tony. He still wasn't sure what their relationship was. Obviously they were more than just a casual fuck, but he didn't know what depth they had. </p><p> </p><p>Thor was also on his phone, though he was much slower with his typing, taking his time to choose each letter. As for Bruce, well he was just focusing on taking deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Because, essentially, the only way he was going to survive this trip was to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bruce loved Frigga. She reminded him so much of his mother he ached whenever he saw her. She was beautiful. So fucking beautiful. She was firm but never rough and knew when to push and when to back up. </p><p> </p><p>Loki seemed to glow around her. She was the only one he'd hugged when they arrived at the estate and seemed to be the only person who knew Loki under all his layers. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce had never seen Loki so genuine before and it made him want to know the person behind the pranks. It was the first time he'd seen Loki happy. </p><p> </p><p>Odin was another story. Bruce didn't hate Odin, but he reminded him of his father, so he tended to avoid the older man. That became a problem soon enough. Thor thrived in Odin's attention and would often invite Bruce to sit with them. The problem was that Bruce couldn't keep denying without a good reason. </p><p> </p><p>He'd gotten a job easily enough, Thor pulling some strings for him despite him never asking, but it was a 24 hour job, therefore he had shifts. Therefore he had free time. So no, he could not keep avoiding Thor and his father, but he'd deal with that later. </p><p> </p><p>Hela was…well she was Hela. She and Loki seemed to share some of the same base qualities. They were both self centered and only did things that worked in their favor. She tended to keep out of Bruce's way and he returned the favor. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, all the siblings had a strained relationship with one another and Bruce was starting to see why. Hela and Loki were too alike. Loki and Thor were combative. Thor and Hela, well he wasn't sure about them but he knew they had history. </p><p> </p><p>While all that was great, all the pros and…cons, Bruce was facing bigger problems. It was his second week there and his heat had yet to hit. He'd never been late before, his body was like clockwork. It had a system, it stuck to it. He knew about syncing, but if that were the case then his heat should be early not late. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that his heat could hit any day, at any time, at any place, and Bruce would more or less be unaware, had his anxiety gnawing at him every waking hour. His hands would tremble with pent up nerves and he barely got any sleep. Every waking hour was spent in anticipation. It was so bad Thor started to take notice, ditching his father to check on Bruce. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when Frigga talked to him that Bruce told someone what was going through his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Just anxious is all." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She'd pressed, smiling kindly at him the whole time. After explaining his thoughts and worries to her, she seemed slightly confused. </p><p> </p><p>"What about Thor?" She'd asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh…what about him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You mean to say you've rejected his courting?" Bruce was nothing if not a man of dignity and elegance, so naturally he choked on his spit and devolved into a coughing fit. </p><p> </p><p>"Courting? He's courting me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You didn't know." Frigga started laughing, as though Bruce's ignorance was a spectacular joke. "Of course. The cultural difference. Thor looks at America as his second home and often forgets things are done differently." </p><p> </p><p>"I…yeah he said. So wait let me-he's courting me?" At Freyja's nod, he continued. "Well why didn't he tell me that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well he did in his own ways. Calling you Omega, prioritising your wants and needs, suffering Loki's relentless teasing to keep him off your back, bragging about you to his father, asking Hela for advice." Bruce sat there, staring blankly as everything started to connect. "It explains your lack of response." </p><p> </p><p>"My lack of-what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well if you accepted his courting you would do the same. Prioritise his needs, call him Alpha, that sort of thing." </p><p> </p><p>"Well I didn't know!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well now you do. Are you going to accept him?"  Bruce sputtered unintelligibly for a second, trying to find answers in his dumbstruck state. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean-yes. Yes. What? Yes." He answered smartly. Frigga chuckled into her hand, trying and failing to suppress a smile. Courting was the first step before dating. He and Thor wouldn’t be in a committed relationship just yet, but would be testing the waters. Vetting each other more or less.</p><p> </p><p>They’d see how they worked together and whether or not they wanted to pursue a serious relationship.</p><p> </p><p>"Well there you go. Problem solved." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" It took Bruce a while to realise what she meant, but when he did he cringed. "Oh. Oh no. I-I'm not ready to have a heat partner." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I've never had one before. I don't know if I'm ready to give someone that kind of power over me." </p><p> </p><p>"Bruce, you are always in control."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So, turns out Bruce has trust issues and paranoia. He already knew that of course, but after Frigga pointed it out it put a lot of things into perspective. He didn’t really care about virginity. Never did, but heat sex and normal sex were two different things.</p><p> </p><p>That was only part of the problem though. Bruce wasn’t even sure he was ready for a relationship. Betty was his first and last relationship, and that had turned out less than stellar. There was love in the relationship, of course, and Betty had tried to be there for him, but things started to get out of hand and Bruce had to draw the line.</p><p> </p><p>Between his father’s return and his growing anger issues, it just wasn’t safe or healthy for Betty anymore and Bruce wasn’t in the right state of mind to take care of someone else. </p><p> </p><p>But that was years ago. Bruce was in a better place, both mentally and emotionally. Sure, he still had struggles, but they weren't as overbearing or overwhelming. He was in a position to care about someone else, to let someone else in.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he ought to give Thor a chance.</p><p><br/>
“Sir?” Oh, right. Back to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, how can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They always had dinner around the table. No matter what you were doing, when dinner was called you had to find yourself a seat at the dining table. At first Bruce thought it was a family thing, so he didn’t bother, but after Thor dragged him out of the guest room his mind was changed.</p><p> </p><p>It was always awkward, though. Obviously they all had unresolved issues with each other, and being in the same room for an extended period of time never worked out well. Between the unmuted scents, his sensitivity nearing his heat, and the aggression, Bruce wasn’t sure if it was better than staying with his father.</p><p> </p><p>Things had gotten better though. After overthinking it ten ways from Friday, Bruce officially accepted and returned Thor’s courting. He had Thor explain his country’s way of doing things and in return explained America’s. They’d come to some sort of compromise. Middle ground. </p><p> </p><p>They would refer to each other with their respective genders. They would let any other interested parties know they were going through a courting. Both their boundaries, wants and needs had to be met.</p><p> </p><p>Thor had asked about Bruce’s upcoming heat, and in a moment of panic he said <em> ‘I’ll let you know.’ </em> He had yet to let him know. He would though, after dinner. He had felt the cramps setting in and decided.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was rarely ever joyful. It was the only meal they all ate together and it was usually spent in awkward and tense silence. They never had conversations as a group, only ever a pair of people talking to each other. </p><p> </p><p>They had seating arrangements that didn’t seem to change. Odin always sat at the head of the table, with Frigga on his left and Thor on his right. Loki would sit next to Frigga, across from Bruce who took a seat at Thor’s side. And Hela would sit at the other end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Omega Banner. You’ve accepted my son as your Alpha, yes?” Oh god. OH god please end him. He did not want to have that conversation. God no. He felt his face heat up, taken aback by Odin’s brazenness.</p><p> </p><p>“I-well he isn’t <em> my </em> Alpha-I mean yet but well I uh I’ve accepted his courting.” Bruce replied, flustered and put on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ll be spending your heat in his room, yes?” Really, it was Bruce’s fault. He should’ve known better than to try to drink something at the time, but he was hoping to drown himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce choked on the sip of water he’d taken, quick to swallow it and try to regain some composure.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your heat is approaching, no? You’ll spend it with my son?” Bruce stared at Odin’s forehead, unable to make eye-contact, his gaze nervous and confused. He looked to Thor, silently asking the man to <em> fucking help. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“We have not yet discussed his heat, father. But whatever decision he makes I will support and respect.”</p><p> </p><p>And yeah, Bruce may have been unsure about his decision before, but it settled within him after that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Bruce hated about pre-heat it was the cramps. Sure, the increased appetite and heightened temperature sucked too, but the fucking cramps left him in tears more often than not.</p><p> </p><p>He was curled up into a ball on Thor’s bed, having chosen to spend his heat there afterall, and Thor was rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back. Normally, when his hormones weren’t unbalanced and his inner Omega was suppressed, Bruce would shy away from touch, but he found himself seeking it out for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>He knew from the intensity of the cramp that there were only a few hours, if he was lucky, left before the first wave hit, and he was not looking forward to it. While sex was a big part of heat, it wasn’t the only part, at least not for Omegas.</p><p> </p><p>Heats were overwhelmingly painful and stressful. They pushed the body past its limits and then some. Sure, being with an Alpha brought more relief quicker, but Bruce hated having to be that dependent on someone else for comfort. Not to mention it was demeaning. Bruce hated it more than anything. Well no, that was a stretch, he hated himself and his father quite a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god. He could already feel the beginning of slick as the cramps started to subside, and curled even deeper into himself, shame and lust mixing uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Omega?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Can you...get me a heat pack?” Bruce asked, dismissing Thor’s worries and urging him out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Bruce threw himself into Thor’s pillows, scenting them as a sigh of pleasure left his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He turned until his body was twisted sideways and his face was smothered in Thor’s pillow, his back arching as sharp heat stabbed his abdomen. He grunted, shoving down his boxers and reveling in his nakedness.</p><p> </p><p>He’d taken his clothes off when his skin started to get itchy and hot, leaving his underwear on despite the discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Kicking his boxers off, he trailed his hands back up, teasing himself with featherlight and tickling touches. He was going to take it slow, planned to be careful and kind to his body, but another stab of heat in his stomach had him rushing things along. </p><p> </p><p>It was starting to hurt. He felt empty, as though he was starving, with an insatiable heat blazing within his torso. Lacking finesse and grace, he brought a hand to his bare cunt, the press of his cold hands against his hot flesh sending a shock of euphoria through his body.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his fingers in between his wet folds, rubbing teasingly against his puffy hole before slipping one finger in. It felt good, it always did, but it wasn’t enough. He needed <em> more. </em>With that in mind, he slipped his middle finger in alongside his index.</p><p> </p><p>It was a moderate stretch, not yet uncomfortable with how wet and loose his heat made him. He continued to pump his fingers into him, stretching them at intervals and teasing the idea of a third one.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Omega, Hela…” Thor trailed off, his gaze burning into Bruce’s skin. The Omega whined, hiding his face in shame as his fingers continued to thrust into his entrance. He could hear Thor approach, his cheeks pinking in sex and embarassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still need the heat pack?” Thor rasped out as he climbed onto the bed, holding himself above the other male. Bruce shook his head, looking up at Thor with hazy eyes. His vision was blurry, eyes clouded with tears, lust, but the sight of Thor, his partner, staring down at him was clear. </p><p> </p><p>With firm hands, Thor pulled Bruce down the bed and turned him so he was laying flat on his back, his legs spread and bracketing Thor's waist. His fingers slipped out of him with the sudden movement, his hand laying limp on his hip. </p><p> </p><p>"Smell so good Omega." Thor murmured, his voice soft and deep. Bruce groaned, desperate to feel anything but the consuming emptiness and longing. Bringing his wet hand to his cocklet , he started stroking himself. </p><p> </p><p>Well at least that was the plan, but Thor grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away before Bruce could touch himself. He rumbled softly as he laid both of Bruce's hands parallel to his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Thor-" Bruce protested, cut off by an unhappy grunt. Right. Bruce blushed, his cheeks pinking as he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>"Alpha-" </p><p> </p><p>"Your pleasure is mine, Omega. Let me take care of you." </p><p> </p><p>Bruce hesitated, uncomfortable with the thought of handing himself over to someone, but he reminded himself it was Thor. Thor whom he cared for and trusted. He nodded, letting his body lose its tension and go loose under Thor. The Alpha rumbled in approval, bringing his own fingers to Bruce's burning folds. </p><p> </p><p>He teased the Omega, rubbing his callouses against Bruce's sensitive opening, abusing his leaking hole. </p><p> </p><p>"God you're so wet for me. Bet I could just slip in." Thor said, doing just that and pushing two fingers in. Bruce groaned at the stretch, his back arching off the bed and his breath leaving him in a soft sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Thor's fingers were much bigger than Bruce's, thick and rough. His thighs clenched, squeezing Thor's waist as the Alpha began to move his fingers. He pistoned them in and out, momentarily twisting them at random intervals and pushing against his walls. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce squirmed, overwhelmed and needing more. </p><p> </p><p>"Alpha." He breathed, a plea with no follow up. </p><p> </p><p>"I've got you Omega." Thor scissored his fingers, pulling them out before inserting three. He continued to stretch the Omega out, preparing him thoroughly for what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce was a writhing, breathless mess by the time Thor was done. The heat in his stomach had grown to unbearable levels, causing tears to spill from the Omega's eyes and his face to flush. </p><p> </p><p>"More." Bruce demanded, dragging his hands down until he could grip Thor's shoulders and rock down on his fingers. "More." He rasped, desperate and jerky as he tried to get off. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Thor relented, removing his fingers and positioning his cockhead ‘til it teased at Bruce’s entrance. He pushed in, keeping a slow and steady pace as he started to fill Bruce. </p><p> </p><p>The Omega groaned, the burn and stretch foreign to him. His body accommodated easily, stretching around Thor’s girth and taking until their hips were touching.</p><p> </p><p>Thor was flushed above him, sweat gathering at his hairline as he stopped himself from jerking into the heat holding him. It felt...good, Bruce realised after a while. </p><p> </p><p>The fire in his belly had calmed to a simmer and the haze that had taken his mind cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce didn’t realise how much being with an Alpha helped ease a heat. He’d always managed to survive with toys and granola bars, doing the bare minimum to make the unbearable need just that much more bearable. But he was always barely coherent, never remembering more than blurs once his heat was finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I move?” The Alpha asked, panting above Bruce. He nodded, dragging his nails down Thor’s back and urging his hips forward, forcing his cock deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Need it...more…” Thor pulled out, thrusting back in and causing Bruce to grunt. As time passed, Thor got more forceful, the power of his thrusts pushing Bruce further up the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce whimpered, his erect and neglected cocklet leaking where it bobbed against his stomach. He felt full where Thor kept breaching him, stretched and overstimulated. He was glad he was in heat for his first time, otherwise Thor’s rough fucking would have begun to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was beginning to need more, Thor reached down and pinched his clit, forcing Bruce to arch off the bed. As the Alpha continued to abuse his clitorous, Bruce could feel his orgasm approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Close-” He mewled, digging his fingers into the muscle of Thor’s back. With a groan, Bruce let go, his release washing over him. He could feel his cocklet pulse and spill, clear and thin climax spilling onto his naked body.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Thor’s knot begin to enlarge, the bundle of muscles pulling on his rim everytime Thor pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna knot you Omega. Gonna breed you.” Bruce nodded dumbly, rocking down to meet Thor’s thrusts. With one last plunge inside, Thor stilled, his knot growing within Bruce and pressing against his walls.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce keened, clenching around the length in him and milking the knot. He bucked, trying to get more friction. The Alpha relented, rutting into Bruce with as much leverage as he could manage.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep grunt, Thor came, his semen flooding Bruce’s insides. With a sigh, Bruce went limp, sated for the time being. He could hear Thor whispering words of encouragement and asking questions, but he was too tired to do much more than hum.</p><p> </p><p>He was in and out afterwards, the first wave done and dealt with. One day down, five more to go.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As wonderful as spending a heat with someone was, it fucking hurt. Bruce was sore as shit. His muscles were tense and his skin was marked up. Plus he was tired. He could barely get out of bed, loose limbed and lazy.</p><p> </p><p>Thor had taken great care of Bruce, both during and after his heat. He massaged Bruce’s aches, kept him well hydrated and fed and always made sure Bruce was comfortable. It was...weird. Nice, but weird.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Thor asked, peeking into the room with a tray of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Other than my overwhelming guilt and physical aches? I’m pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no my Omega. Why are you feeling guilty?” Thor murmured, setting the tray down on the bed and crawling up beside Bruce. He pulled a leg into his lap, massaging the muscles as he waited for a response.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce breathed out a pleased sigh, relaxing under Thor’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Feel like I should be helping ‘stead of just laying ‘round.” He slurred, exhaustion creeping up to him. God, he fucking hated heats.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in recovery, sweet Omega. You need time to heal and recuperate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just not used to it I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even more reason to spoil you silly.” Bruce snorted, flexing his toes and rolling his shoulders before sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Alpha.” Bruce breathed, taking a sandwich off of the tray and smiling softly at Thor. Thor mirrored his smile, his skin glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know...the eighteenth is the day after tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm yeah, what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is your birthday right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me.” Bruce hummed, finishing his sandwich and drinking the tea Thor had brought. “What do you plan to do for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I don’t really celebrate my birthdays.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” Thor questioned, his voice rising in pitch to express his confusion. Bruce cringed inwardly, unwilling to go into it. He shrugged, hoping Thor would drop the subject. “Very well.” He murmured, nodding his head with a deep frown etched into his face. “But I’d like to spend your birthday with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, sure. What do you wanna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Thor said it was a secret, Bruce didn’t think he meant a literal secret. Nobody knew where he and Thor were going, each Odinson responding with a <em> ‘I don’t know’ </em> or an <em> ‘I don’t know, nor do I care’ </em> when Bruce asked.</p><p> </p><p>They’d left during the evening, Thor guiding Bruce to his car and opening the passenger seat for him. </p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Thor asked, starting the engine and backing out the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine. Nothing much. The store was quiet. My co-worker, Korg, that’s his real name, uh he gave me all the expired snacks and drinks as a ‘birthday gift’.” Bruce smiled, scoffing softly as he remembered the way Korg dug through the box of expires. </p><p> </p><p>“Expired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our boss, Brunnhilde, said we could have anything expired for free. Usually Korg would take them home for his roommate but he let me have them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That was why you came home with a bag of snacks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Bruce said, popping the ‘p’ and tilting the ac stream away from his face. They fell into a comfortable silence, the radio playing in the background. Bruce looked out the window, watching as cars and building’s flew past the car. After a while, Bruce’s curiosity began to tingle.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see.” Was Thor’s bland reply. Since when did the Alpha become so tight-lipped?</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think-” he checked his watch, squinting at the small numbers- ”maybe an hour and a half?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah. We’re going far.” Thor hummed as an answer, checking his phone for something before his eyes returned to the road. Bruce leaned his head against the window, allowing his eyes to drift shut.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Thor was shaking his shoulders, urging Bruce awake with soft whispers and gentle nudges.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Omega. I want to show you something.” Thor muttered, his breath fanning across Bruce’s face. The Omega opened his eyes, smiling up at Thor as he sat up. He paused in unbuckling, staring out through the windshield.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come and find out.” Thor teased, smirking smugly. Bruce unbuckled, falling out of the car, more a tangle of limbs than a person. He stood beside Thor, allowing the Alpha to steady him as he stared out in amazement. A soft breath left him, the beginning of tears prickling behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned that you’ve always wanted to go sightseeing. And that you’d make sure you saw the Aurora Borealis. So I thought I’d uh, well, help you get started.” Thor babbled. “Well I know you planned to travel with your mom but you don’t really talk about her and I didn’t know if I could get her a plane ticket on time so I just settled for taking you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thor-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday but I just wanted to do something nice for you. I hope I’m not overstepping or whatever.” The Alpha continued, his voice shaky and his body tense. Was he-was he nervous? Thor, big strong Alpha, was nervous? Goddammit, he had no right being that cute, being so soft and mushy and taking Bruce to Aurora ‘cause he actually listened to what the Omega said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Alpha. I love it.” He assured, looking up at Thor with as much gratitude and adoration as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the hood of Thor’s car, staring at the Northern Lights in a comfortable silence. Bruce couldn’t help glancing at Thor from time to time, taking in every inch of skin, the way his hair fell down his shoulders or how his jacket clung to his muscles, the faint outline of them visible.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha had already done so much for Bruce, proving his dedication and care.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” Bruce nodded, turning back to the lights and sighing softly. Thor draped his jacket over Bruce’s shoulders. He went to protest, but the Alpha tutted before he could, gesturing to his long sleeved sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“The hoodie was for you anyways.” He supplied, smug in his foresight. Bruce grumbled softly, pushing his hands through the arms of the hoodie and zipping it up. The jacket dwarfed him, extra fabric bunched up by his waist. The arms were too long and too wide, the body of the hoodie filled with space.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind of huge.” Bruce noted, lifting his arms just to watch the loose fabric wave in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind of tiny.” Thor shot back, smirk still plastered firmly on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m average size, excuse you. Not everyone can be a six foot giant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Six and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” Bruce laughed, pushing Thor with his shoulders. The Alpha scoffed, leaning away from the push before retaliating with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh. You might push me off the car.” Bruce warned, holding his hands up in surrender. Thor hummed, leaning back against the hood.</p><p> </p><p>“The size difference is spectacular no? I could just carry you in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha very funny.” Bruce said dryly, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. Thor sat up, scooting closer to Bruce until their arms were touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your hand.” He demanded, shaking his own outstretched hand impatiently when Bruce didn’t immediately comply.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see something.” Bruce relented, rolling up the jacket sleeve and placing his palm within Thor’s. Said Alpha lined their fingers up, pulling Bruce’s hand down until they were wrist to wrist, finger to finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you look at that.” Thor whispered, awe making his voice soft. Bruce did look at it, embarrassed that the tips of his fingers barely even brushed Thor’s last knuckle. “Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce blushed, glancing at Thor before intertwining their hands. Thor looked up in surprise, but Bruce had already turned back towards the lights. </p><p> </p><p>As Thor curled his fingers around Bruce’s hand, their shared body heat warming him up where their arms were connected, Bruce couldn’t help but think it was the best birthday he’d had in a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em> “You mentioned you like novels?” </em> Thor asked, his voice sounding different on the phone than in person. That was probably because of the crappy quality of his phone though. </p><p> </p><p>Bruce hummed, restocking the shelves carefully. That was his favourite part of the job. It was a simple task, repetitive and easy.</p><p> </p><p>His headphones were attached to his phone, which was held in his pocket, so he could work and chat. He was working the night shift, from eleven to seven, and Thor tended to call him when he couldn’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He never asked to talk about what kept him awake and Bruce never pushed, only provided a distraction and easy conversation for him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What’s your favourite genre?” </em>Bruce thought about it, picking his nails in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably monster stories.” Thor chuckled, a deep and smooth sound that always had a small smile forming on Bruce’s face.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Monster stories? Why?” </em> Bruce let out his own chuckle, checking the expiry date on the bag of chips in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve always liked them. Especially the ones where the monsters end up being the good guys and the humans are the true monsters.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Go on.” </em> Thor urged.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Well I guess most stories tend to put humans in the good or uhm...superior light. Humans are in control of the world, humans are smarter, humans feel more or deeper emotion.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What about vampire and werewolf stories?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well those are cliche. And usually tainted by cheesy romance. But even in that case, despite the werewolves or vampires being physically stronger, and knowing more, humans are still in control. The supernatural are forced to hide amongst humans and are more often than not massacred when found out. Or there’s a small, secret government group wiping them out.” Thor hummed, waiting for Bruce to continue.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention supernatural characters are usually only put there to develop the main human character. And people act like you have to have fangs or fur to be kinky. Fictional supernaturals tying you up and referring to themselves as daddy? That’s cool. Real, human people doing that? No, absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ve thought about this a lot.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I guess I have.” Bruce snorted, amused at how much thought he’d put into it. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah. I don’t really read. I like learning and stories, but I’ve never really been able to sit through a full novel. Loki is more of the reader than I.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you do in your free time?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I like to fight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You like to fight?” Bruce was surprised to hear that. He didn’t take Thor as the kind to go looking for a fight, although he could see it now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes. Well-I like learning to fight. Warrior stances, how to wield weapons, that kind of thing. I often spar with Loki. Our fighting styles compliment each other.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting styles?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah. I tend to use my strength and size to overpower my enemy. ‘Brute force’ as Loki likes to say, I attack head on. The way of a soldier.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And Loki?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He likes to sneak. He prefers to manipulate the fight. A bunch of surprise attacks and tricks. He’ll attack from behind.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Like a spy?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah...I...I guess so. I never approved of his way of fighting. It’s cowardly and dishonorable. But it keeps me on my toes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know about that, but it’s a smart move from him. He knows that you’re bigger and stronger than he is, and would overpower him when given the chance, so he puts his mind to use and does what he’s good at.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I suppose. I’ve never looked at it that way. Thank you, Bruce, for your insight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Alpha. I heard something about weapons?” Bruce replied, distracted by the barely visible expiry date on the back of a candy bar. He had to squint to see it, and then some.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ah yes. Loki is very skilled with daggers and knives. Said it was easier to carry and hide. I fear he’s planning someone’s murder.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he always?” Thor snorted, the sound of rustling travelling through the phone. “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, I’ve tried a lot of different weapons, but I’ve found I prefer axes. I know you don’t fight, but if you did, what would be your ideal weapon?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I don’t really like weapons? Or fighting. Maybe some powers that could de-escalate a situation.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t like fighting?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well violence in general.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But-I mean, you and Loki-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I...that was my fault and I don’t really want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh...okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I uh-I’m glad Loki could defend himself though. It...it helped ease my guilt I guess. Especially since he got some good hits in there.” Bruce tried for humor, but felt it fall flat. He was never a funny person to begin with. God, he’d just ruined what was a really good night.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I think you’re one of the first people glad that Loki can fight. Most others just groan in pain.” </em> And thank Freyja and Odin for Thor. He effortlessly eased the tension with a simple sentence. Bruce snorted in reply, relief flowing through every breath. <em> “Now you mentioned something about powers and kinks?” </em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sighed, falling onto his bed and groaning into his pillow. He didn’t think he’d ever miss his dorm room as much as he did. Loki walked into the room after him, looking much better than Bruce, albeit irritated.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce couldn’t be bothered to care why, the other Omega almost always mad about something. He turned, so his back was towards Loki, closing his eyes and preparing to doze. He had a few days before classes started, and was going to use his time to get ahead. He was not going to fall behind that semester. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, planning to sleep away his exhaustion and aches. Nothing ever went according to plan though. He woke to the sound of yelling, cringing away from the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ you’re just like your father!”</p><p> </p><p>“You better take that the fuck back, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awe? What’s wrong? I thought you were a daddy’s boy?” Trust Loki to start some shit. Bruce wanted to leave the room, the fighting setting him on edge, but he wasn’t sure how to alert the pair of his presence. He stayed there, pretending to sleep while the argument escalated until Bruce was silently hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God-”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen. You wanted to hang around other Omegas, I let you. I let you trail after Parker and <em> publicly </em> claim him-”</p><p> </p><p>“That was platonic and you know it! He’s like a little brother to me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and I’m sure that must get you going doesn’t it? Didn’t take you as an incestuous type.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunching his shoulders defensively, Bruce sank further into his bed, his chest aching mildly with each shallow breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of-what do you want from me? What the fuck do you expect?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some loyalty! Or is that too much to ask? God forbid you don’t stick your dick into every living thing.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> You </em> , were the one who said <em> this </em> was just sex! Make up your fucking mind!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Stark! All you care about is yourself, you self-important asshole!” Yep, Bruce couldn’t take it anymore. He got up, hiding his face and rushing out of the room, the sound of shouting getting quieter the further he walked away. He kept a hand on the wall, unable to hold all his weight when his head was spinning so furiously.</p><p> </p><p>He locked himself in the bathroom, sitting across from the door, squinched between the shower and the toilet. He couldn’t feel his feet, the world around him spinning as dizziness and nausea settled in him. He forced his hands under his legs, trying to calm his shaking so he could begin to focus on his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was having a panic attack, taking note of each symptom, but his thoughts kept escaping him, making it hard for him to calm himself. He kept remembering the darkness of a small closet, hiding from his father’s wrath and hearing his parents scream and shout at each other.</p><p> </p><p>He felt helpless again, as though he were still a small child, incapable of protecting himself or his mother.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his hands brush against something and pulled it out, staring blankly at his phone. His brain kept trying to convince him that it was useless, that it couldn’t protect him and instead would be used against him. That his father would see it and swell with rage.</p><p> </p><p>But an unspoken name was nudging in the back of his head. Moving on autopilot, he typed until his phone was ringing, ‘Thor’ flashing across his screen. He answered, his hands shaky and unsteady.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Omega? Where are you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Clo-Bathroom.” Bruce wheezed, tears staining his cheeks as he struggled to get his breathing under control.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you to breathe.” </em> Oh God he was spiralling. He felt untethered, like he was floating, susceptible to whoever or whatever wanted to hurt him. His father’s voice started to filter into the bathroom, Bruce feeling his cold eyes staring through him with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>His father’s curses mixed with his mother’s screams until he was covering his ears, shoulders raised in preparation of violence.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Omega? Did you hear me?” </em> Nodding to himself, Bruce tried to control his breathing. He placed a hand atop his belly, feeling it rise and fall with each inhale and exhale, counting each breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He whispered after a while, once his breath was steady and his head didn’t feel like it was exploding.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay. Can you list some things you see?” </em> Bruce looked around, trying and failing to speak. Everytime he opened his mouth to speak, the words would die in his throat. He shook his head, humming out a cracked rejection when he realised Thor couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay. That’s fine. I’m on my way okay? Can you stay on the phone for me?” </em> Bruce hummed again, letting his head drop back against the wall and just focusing on his breathing. Thor kept speaking on his side of the phone. Things like, <em> ‘I’m almost there’ </em> , <em> ‘Don’t worry sweet Omega’ </em>. It left Bruce feeling warm on the inside, easing some of his fear and tension.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m outside.” </em> Thor announced, his words followed by a knock to the door. He didn’t want to be seen in his state, weak and sweaty, anxious and on edge. He didn’t want Thor to see how much of a failure he was, how disgusting he actually was. He didn’t want Thor to leave him. <em> “Omega? Can you open the door for me?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Bruce shook his head, a whine slipping past his dry and chapped lips. There was a muffled conversation, followed by the door clicking and sliding open. Peter was standing behind Thor, key in his hand and looking worried. </p><p> </p><p>Thor ended the call, walking towards Bruce with a frown etched onto his face and wow he was big.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a tank top and sweatpants, sweat drying on some parts of his skin and he was looming over Bruce. Anxiety hit Bruce like a truck and he found himself curling up, preparing to be hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce?” Oh God, Bruce could feel the outline of his body as he stooped in front of him. He felt a hand settle heavy and hot on his shoulder and shrugged it off, the touch overwhelming and uncomfortable. “Okay. I won’t touch you. I’m gonna sit down okay? Is that okay?” Bruce nodded, peeking through his arms to glance at Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Omega Parker, can you close the door? Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor sat with Bruce until he was ready to move, giving Bruce his space and being patient with him. He never pushed for Bruce to talk and the Omega never offered, exhausted and drained. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t go back to Bruce’s dorm room, but instead moved to the porch, sitting on the stairs and taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Thor offered, the question asked so quietly Bruce almost didn’t hear it. He shrugged, staring at the space between them before scooting closer to the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“My uh..my parents used to fight a lot.” He began, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder and exhaling slowly. Thor didn’t make any move to touch Bruce, which he appreciated. He didn’t think he could handle being held. “They’d yell n’ scream a lot. I’d usually hide in the closet. I could still hear them but...I felt safer.”’</p><p> </p><p>Thor hummed, letting Bruce know he was listening.</p><p> </p><p>“The last time they fought, well things didn’t go well. I guess it still bothers me. Fighting.” Bruce sighed deeply, closing his eyes and relaxing till most of his weight was supported by Thor.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me.”  Bruce nodded, drifting into a grey area between sleep and consciousness.  </p><p> </p><p>When Bruce woke up again, he was in his bed and it was morning. Loki was nowhere to be seen and the room smelt like air freshener. There was a note and a smoothie on his nightstand, large dark letters clear on the small yellow paper.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling the sticky note off of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You fell asleep so I brought you to your room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope you don’t mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bought a smoothie I thought you’d like.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope you feel better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruce couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, placing the sticky note back on his desk and taking a sip of his smoothie. Thor was right, he did like it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Four months, seventeen dates and one heat later, Thor and Bruce were officially dating. The kind with kisses and hand holding and all night calls and teasing. The kind with serious conversations and midnight messages and dates. So many dates.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was proud to say that he was happy. Thor took good care of him, always willing to listen and improve. Their relationship was new and refreshing. Thor respected his boundaries and never pushed for more than Bruce was willing to provide. </p><p> </p><p>He was always trying to help, and sometimes it got annoying, admittedly, but Bruce appreciated it nonetheless. Sure, the Alpha was a little rough around the edges, quick to violence and hesitant to admit wrong doing, but he was a good man. </p><p> </p><p>He tried, and that was all Bruce could ask for. They still had things to overcome; Loki was too involved in their relationship for Bruce’s comfort and Bruce tended to come across as distant, confusing Thor with mixed messages, but Bruce was confident in them. He believed in their relationship and in them as individuals.</p><p> </p><p>They were both trying for a long term relationship and they would overcome whatever they needed to stay by each other’s side. Bruce was going to see their relationship through, from beginning to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:))) Shameless Self-Promo : <a href="http://nobodiisstuff.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>